


Hometown

by Forever_Mine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Mine/pseuds/Forever_Mine
Summary: Knowing where your boyfriend comes from can give you feelings.





	Hometown

When they got back to Earth and everything settled down from the war, Lance wanted to show Keith around his hometown. His family home, the town, the people, his old schools, everything. He wanted to show Keith where he grew up and what made the person he was.

Keith loved watching Lance talk about everything in the town, he looked so happy explaining the times him and his siblings ran ahead of their parents to get the water. And how they never wanted to leave; their parents dragging them out of the sea and into the car. Where he had his first kiss, how one summer he tried every flavor of ice cream the shop had to offer down by the beach, what his first job was. So much information coming at Keith and it was just so Lance. Everything making sense on where Lance came from and how he became the man he is.

Keith hadn’t said much the entire day, mostly nodding his head, giving short worded answers when he could. Lance liked to talk, especially while walking through the town. But he didn’t want to interrupt Lance, until he couldn’t wait any longer. Lance was telling him about when he cut his foot on a rock and had to get stitches. Keith had to get it off his chest, “I love you” he said with every inch of his being knowing it to be true. Lance stopped talking with a blush on his face. He smiled softly at Keith, “I love you too.”


End file.
